Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: The New Frontier
by Flamestripe of wolfclan
Summary: Flamekit was only one moon old, in a clan called Sunclan. With his brother and sister. Little did he know the journey that lied ahead of him. And now with his family and clan gone. He must create the new clans. From young writer Flamestripe of wolfclan comes the first book of the warriors cats of Wolfclan series. Warriors Cats Of Wolfclan: The New Frontier. Please Rate and Review.
1. Prologue

Sunclan.

leader. Sparklingstar. A tabby brown she-cat with yellow eyes.

Deputy. Toms or she-cats who's job it is to protect the leader and become leader if the leader we're to become old or die.

Frozenriver. A black tom with white paws and blue eyes.

medicine cat. The tom or she-cat who helps the sick or injured member of the clan.

Softbreeze.

Queens. She-cats expecting or nursing kits.

Willowwhisker. A light brown she-cat with a white chest.

kits. Snowkit, Flamekit, Graykit.

Warriors. Toms and she-cats without kits who protect and surve the clan.

Darkswallow. A black tom with blue eyes.

apprentice. Grasspaw.

Whisperedspirit. A white silver she-cat.

Stormdash. Gray tom with green eyes.

apprentice. Firepaw.

And Harvestpaw,

elders. Redired toms and she-cats.

Russetspark. Brown tom with dark brown eyes.

Ashfoot. A gray tom.

dustear. A brown she-cat.

Sparrowsflight. A brown tom with a red chest.

lightningroar. A yellow wise tom

Sparrowsflight. A brown tom with a red chest.

lightningroar. A yellow wise tom

Darkshallow. A gray tom.

Apprentices. Toms and she-cats being trained to become warriors.

Firepaw. A black tom with a orange stripe down his back.

Grasspaw. A dark green tom with blue eyes.

Harvestpaw. A black tom with blue eyes.

Prologue.

Clouds past over the almost full moon in the sky. The faint light shined onto the ground lighting up the forest ever so slightly. From in the thickest of the bushes a small camp laid in the middle. Little dens made out of sticks and moss and had walls patched with mud. The sound of a kit wailing came from in the den, Inside a light brown she-cat lied down on her side well a young kits fed off her warm milk.

Their father being a black tom stood over them. His gold eyes gazed apron them proudly, He'd been a father for a little over a week now. The kits where healthy and the warmth of the den kept them safe and dry. "I think you should let her rest now Nightfury. She's had a long couple days and she needs sleep" A brown and orange she-cat stepped out of the shadows.

"Yes but there's one thing I must ask her. Would that be ok?" "Yes, it will be fine but after that you let her rest" The clan medicine cat mewed. He knelt down beside her ear and whispered "Willowwisker, Baby. Can you here me?" He said softly The light brown she-cat opened her eyes. "Nightfury what is it?" She asked, "Have you decided a name for them yet?" Nightfury meowed softly. "Yes dear I have, The snow colored one is called Snowkit. The Darker grey one is Greykit. And the Flaming Orange one is Flamekit" she smiled. "I think those Are beautiful names" he purred looking down at them, "Snowkit looks like she will be a grate medicine cat, not a good warrior tho. Greykit looks like he would be a good Warrior. Probably clumsy at first but he'd been fine" Nightfury turned his head and then nodded saying. "Now Flamekit looks like a true warrior, like a warrior who would never let his clan down no matter what. What do you think Willowwisker?" He asked but his look softened as he saw that his mate had fallen asleep. He leaned over and licked her head "Good night Willowwisker" He purred.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. Starclan's Warning.

"Nightmares are nightmares. Dreams are dreams. But sometimes they are not what they first seem. Because sometimes are worst dreams are all to real".

Flamekit's body hit the ground as his brother tackled him, "Ow, Greykit. Ahh" He laughed as him and his brother rolled around on the floor. The grey kitten padded at Flamekit's face before the orange kit's face turned to shock. He looked at his paw and Gasped seeing a thorn sticking out of it.

Flamekit started wailing from the pain and Willowwisker quickly turned around and dashed over to Flamekit. She looked down at his paw and saw the thorn, She rolled her eyes and mewed "O, Flamekit not again". She grabbed the thorn with her teeth lightly then ripped it out of his pad. He let out a squeak as the pain rocketed threw his body but then stopped seeing that the thorn was. "Thanks mama" he purred, "your welcome my dear" she replied.

"They grow up so fast don't they" Darkshallow meowed. The grey tom gazing into Willowwisker's eyes, "Yea they really do" She replied "And soon my kit will become a big strong warrior" She said and pretended to cry. Darkshallow laughed nudged her side, "I'm sure he'll be a fine warrior" his tail wrapping around her side".

Flamekit could not help but over hear then talking and padded up to them. "Yea mama I will be the strongest in the forest. Fighting off those Grassclan warriors and Protecting the clan from badgers". Suddenly Greykit took him by surprise and leaped onto Flamekit nocking him over. Greykit made little growl like sounds "I'm a big huge badger and there's no cat that can stop me!".

"Well, I know I can take this you nasty badger!" Flamekit purred padding at Greykit's face. The kit fell back and said "No! I will never be beaten!". Flamekit leaped onto him and padded his throat and Greykit stuck his paw up and said "No, I'm dying. I've been beaten by a cat!" "Yay the clan is saved!" Snowkit ran over purring happily. She hugged him and Flamekit turned his head a little, "Aw it was nothing" he laughed. "All right come on you three. Its time to go to bed" Willowwisker meowed.

"Aww, but mama I want to keep playing. I'm not even tried!" Flamekit yawned. Willowwisker laughed and nudged them with her tail over to there beds of soft moss. Flamekit was still complaining by the time everyone else had lied down. "But mama please just a few..." Flamekit was interrupted by one if the elders across camp. "Will someone please shut that kit up!" The elders voice grumbled.

"Yes, please!" A few other cats agreed. Willowwisker's face flushed and she stroked Flamekit's back and said "We can play all you want tomorrow but for now you must rest ok". Flamekit lied down beside his mother and slowly started to drift off. His vision darkening as he fell into a deep slumber.

His eyes opened suddenly as he found himself in a white fog. He looked around and his nose picked up the smell of other cats. Suddenly he was almost trampled as cats raced out of the fog and past him. "There destroying the clans!" On of the cats said. Flamekit started screaming from all the panic that overwhelmed him and his eyes opened.

Willowwisker was bent over and grooming his head "Hush Flamekit it's all right. It was just a dream" She whispered softly and He glanced around seeing it was still dark and he huddled up closer to his mothers stomach and basked in her body heat. His body pressed against her soft belly, The dream still floated around in his mind. What was it that was ripping apart the clans, Why was everyone so scared and what was it? He kept thinking about this until ever so slowly he drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Flamekit told his brother and sister all about the dream. "And all the cats where running from something they talked about the clans getting destroyed or something". "Whoa, that's scary did the monster try to kill you?" Greykit asked. "Did you fight it off?" Mewed Snowkit, "No, no, guys. This wasn't like a Normal dream. This felt like it was real like something bad will happen to the clans".

Snowkit and Greykit looked at each other for a moment but then burst out laughing. "O, Flamekit stop it, it was a stupid dream!" Snowkit purred. Angered by there abusive words Flamekit meowed in protest "What do you not believe me. I don't know what it is but something bad is going to happen to Sunclan!". "Scaredy-mouse, Scaredy-mouse!" Snowkit and Greykit chanted teasingly.

Flamekit's tail drooped as he slowly padded away from them. 'I know what I saw in that dream was real' he thought 'I just need to know how to prove it. "Hay kit, what are you doing out of the nursery?" A voice said. Flamekit spun around seeing one of the clans elders. "Well, I..." The elder pushed him before he could explain.

He looked at his brother and sister who where still laughing. "What a Mousebrained idiot, monsters destroying that clan!" Snowkit laughed. "Yea, Maybe tomorrow he will think that there's a forest fire in Starclan!" Greykit purred. Flamekit felt his heart sink in his chest, He was so upset by what they where saying he almost felt sick.

"I'M NOT A MOUSE-BRAINED IDIOT!" He screamed lunging at Snowkit. Flamekit pushed her to the ground and the white kitten looked up at him in shock and fear. He then smacked her across the face with. His paw and pushed her sideways before clasping onto the floor. Flamekit looked at his sister angrily before Snowkit started crying, A few other kits watched in shock and Willowwisker burst into the nursery.

"What's going on, o my Starclan Snowkit your face!" She ran up to the little white kit and hugged her. "Who did this to her!" Willowwisker said angrily. "Flamekit did, he just came out of nowhere and just attacked her" said Greykit. Flamekit felt guilt wash over him and he shivered in fear.

"Is this true?" Willowwisker asked looking at him, "Y, Yes it is. I'm sorry for hurting Snowkit I really am". His mother looked down at Snowkit and Mewed "Do you accept his apology?". She half nodded then Willowwisker asked "Why did you hurt your sister?". "Because she called me a Mousebrained idiot" Flamekit meowed.

"Snowkit, did you call him that?" Willowwisker asked. "Yes, I'm really sorry Flamekit" Snowkit mewed. He looked at his sister "It's ok sis I forgive you" he half smiled.

His eyes opened, A cold frost bitten breeze brushed his fur. A dim sunrise shined down on him and Flamekit looked around. He was in a field, But this place wasn't the same as the one back home. It was small and a few Two-leg nests. Birds dashed from tree two tree and Flamekit felt the urge to go after one, He bounded toward one of the birds. Adrenalin kicking in and his mind started to race.

He went faster and faster and suddenly something leaped out of one of the bushes. He couldn't see what it was but he could see its sharp teeth.

His eyes shot opened and he screamed at the top of his lungs. Every cat in the nursery was looking at him. Willowwisker put her tail around him then meowed "It's alright everyone. He's fine he just had a nightmare that's all". "For Starclan's sake what's wrong with you Flamekit?" Greykit asked.

He curled up feeling his face go hot with embarrassment. He lied there in a balled until he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Proof.

"Sometimes we know that something is true. But the sometimes the hardest part about something being true is making someone else believe you."

Flamekit opened his eyes, A cold wind blasted into the nursery. It nipped at his pink skin under his fur and he shivered. He looked around and saw that his brother and sister had already awoke along with the others. He sighed deeply and padded up to them "So, what are you guys playing?" He asked.

"Where imagining that the clan is being attacked by dogs. Want to play?" Before Flamekit could respond Whisperlake burst into camp panting. The other clan warriors ran over to see what had happened. The White tom had cuts scratches and mud all over his body. Blood dropped from his wounds and onto the ground "T, T, T, There are monsters near The gathering stones. And they have huge teeth and they, they are coming this way fast!"."What?" Swanstar bounded up to Whisperlake, he heaved a few times before falling to the ground and blacking out.

"Someone get me Dawnstrike right away" Swanstar yowled.

Flamekit turned to his brother and sister "Now do you believe me?" He mewed. Snowkit and Greykit nodded

And they continued to watch. Suddenly Flamekit felt the ground move slightly and he felt the air start to vibrate "Do you guys feel that?" He asked. Then Suddenly the ground shook violently making Flamekit fall onto his belly. The other clan cats started screaming, "GRATE STARCLAN WHAT IN THE WORLD IS HAPPENING!" Swanstar cried.

Everyone in the clan camp went into a frenzy. Running and Screaming in fear Flamekit's mind spun as a Loud crash exploded threw the forest. He looked up and he froze at what he saw. The massive tree eating monster exploded threw the trees. Thousands of spikes spun on a massive rolling device. It's spikes shined like the vary teeth of the devil himself. The splinters shot threw the air and Flamekit saw one fly down form the sky and go right threw on of the apprentices.

The cats body halfway down the stick blood leaking out of it body and onto the ground. "Mama!" Flamekit cried and Willowwisker picked Him up along with Snowkit and Greykit. The world seemed slowed down all around Him. The clouds of dust and debris bowled over the camp, Cats ran in fear away from the monster. Branches shooting into the ground like spears.

His ears rung loudly as this happened. He took a breath and the sawdust went down his throat making him choke. Flamekit was snapped back into real time from the violent coughing fit. He saw his Father dash by going the other way, "Nightfury what are you doing!" Willowwisker screamed threw the mouth full of fur. "I'm not letting this thing destroy my clan, Go. RUN AND DONT LOOK BACK KEEP RUNNING" He Meowed "NO!" Willowwisker cried.

"FOR STARCLANS SAKE GO WILLOWWISKER!" He Spat, tears ran down her face as she looked at him standing still in front of the dust cloud. He turned and said "I love you Willowwisker" And turned to the Monster "I WONT LET YOU DESTROY MY CLAN!" He yelled before he vanished into the cloud of dust. His screams filled the air.

Flamekit's face turned to horror as he saw this happen "Daddy!" He screamed, Then the blast of air went over them and Willowwisker tripped and fell onto her stomach. He tumbled out of her jaws and landed on the ground a few paw-steps away.

Willowwisker called out Flamekit's named but she only had a chance to pick up Snowkit and Greykit before the blast hit them. Trees and blades smashed all around Flamekit as he curled up in a ball screaming. He could feel the Rumbles in his chest and his head and threw out his entire body. The pressure suddenly change and Flamekit thought that his ears exploded.

Then soon the loud noise slowed to a stop. The monster came to a stop At the nearby swamp. Flamekit opened his eyes and looked around, Trees and logs where all around him. It was like being on another planet, Everything was so destroyed that he didn't even recognize it. The dust burned his throat and He coughed And heaved Then looked up. "Mama!" He yowled as he stayed in the small hole. No one replied and he called her again and again. For hours he did this but no one came, Flamekit knelt down and started sobbing loudly. Tears fell from his face as he curled up in a ball again. Then the sound of footsteps came from above him and He looked up.

A two-leg stood above him and looked down at him. "My goodness what do we have hear?" He said picking up Flamekit's shivering little body. "Well, how on earth did you get here. Well, I'm sure my kids at home would love you" The two-leg said, He took Flamekit in his arms up toward the monster. Flamekit squirmed and mewled trying to escape, The two-leg got into the monster and switched it on. Setting Flamekit down on the seat

The monster backed up out of the woods the sound of logs getting crushed rumbled Flamekit's ears.

'Please Starclan, Just let me die" he thought His mind spun as the monster started moving. His tail curled over his face as he waited for what he thought was his approaching doom.

The two-leg smelled like dirt and sweat and unwashed clothes The rain was falling heavily as the they drove.

Flamekit felt his head starting to spin faster and his vision started turning around and around. He groaned and put his paws over his head. His stomach twisted and turned and swallowed the bile rose in his throat. He gulped and tried holding it back, But his his throat tingled and He could no longer help himself. He bent his head down and vomited onto the floor. The monster screeched to a stop and The two-leg quickly Grabbed Flamekit and put him onto the ground just as another vomit wave exploded out of his mouth. and He started crying from his burning throat then He heaved a few times then fell to his paws wheezing. His eyes widened as he saw the pile of Throw up beside him

He felt to weak to try and stand up as a attempt. He turned his head and saw the Two-leg used a towel to clean the mess.

He for some odd reason felt guilty from getting sick 'It's not my fault, I'm still clueless as the what just happened.

'I wish I could speak two-leg for a moment so I could tell him that I'm sorry... Wait what an I saying. He killed my family. He doesn't deserve a sorry".

The Two-leg walked up to a puddle in the road to clean the towel that was In his hand. When he'd finished cleaning he picked up Flamekit and set him down in the passenger seat with the open window. It was closed just enough so Flamekit couldn't get out but opened enough so he could get fresh air.

The van moved again and Flamekit stood up near the window. He stuck his eyes then started to sparkle as he saw clouds in the sky move away revealing a golden sunset.

"Wow..." He said feeling breathless, the sun was setting over the fields of corn and livestock. Birds dashed over the cows and the sheep as they are the grass that covered the fields.

He didn't feel scared or sick anymore he had never felt so amazed and happy in his life. He stuck his head out the crack in the window and cried out in amusement as the wind blew on his face.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3. Life in a Two-leg nest.

The monster slowly came to a stop just a half hour later. Flamekit woke up realizing he'd fallen asleep, He sat up and looked out the window. The lights from the Two-leg nest shined down on him and he shivered feeling like the windows where eyes, looking at him.

The two-leg opened the door and picked Flamekit up. And brought him into the nest, He herd the door shut behind him. "I'm home" the two leg said then he said "Hay kids I got something for yea!". Flamekit watched as two younger Two-legs ran down the steps. They Gasped when they saw their father holding Flamekit.

"A kitten!" They screamed as they up and grabbed Flamekit. 'Urg, Grate I'm a kitty-pet now. But I don't even care what happens to me anymore. I've lost everything I've ever known, And I just hope they do end up killing me. My life is nothing now" He thought sadly: The two-leg kits held him and hugged him and the father said to them. "Why don't you bring him upstairs, He seems tried".

"Ok dad" they both said, Flamekit held his body limp as they set him down on the their bed. A fireplace was just a fox-length away and it let out loud crackles as it lit the room. The two-leg kits left the room and shut the door.

He sat there on the bed, listening to the sound of the fire. He felt scared and Homesick, He wished this was just another Nightmare. That if he opened his eyes it would all go away and he'd be home with his family. He thought about his brother and sister. And how they would always play together: He tackled Snowkit to the ground and she screamed. "O No a fox is a attacking me, Help me Greykit!".

Greykit ran up and pounced on Him and Flamekit fell down pretending to die. He then remembered his mother and How she used to tell him the most amazing story's about warriors fighting and protecting the clan from danger. And when his father and him used to always play fight.

Flamekit then remembered the events of what happened today. The last time he ever saw his family as they vanished into the clouds of dust. He let out a wail and cried, Tears fell from his eyes as he almost choked on his own breath. He'd never felt this sad and lonely and full of sorrow in his life. Thunder rumbled over head as the rain fell onto the city streets.

Days went by and the Two-legs kept trying to make him eat this gross dry stuff that almost made him feel sick from its smell. And they tried to get him to play with these cat mint filled balls but the smell only reminded him of home. Flamekit could see the Two-legs where starting to worry about him.

"Kids we think something's wrong with Fireball. He seems to be acting strange so we are taking him to the vet ok?". "Yes, dad" the Two-leg kits said sadly. The door opened and The older two-leg picked Flamekit up and brought him into the car. He didn't even try to get away, Flamekit just stayed still as they placed him into the car.

He didn't even think about the car moving, He was to lost in thought about his family that he hardly even noticed. Soon they arrived at the vet and they talked to some other two-legs then one where a white coat took Flamekit. And brought him into a room that a had a table and another one with some strange tools on it.

The vet poked and touched Flamekit and even took his body heat levels. The vet then walked out of the room then came back. Picking Him up and placing him into a small cage and locking it.

Flamekit sat still and laid there for a while before her heard a voice say. "Hay there young fella", Flamekit looked up and saw a grey tom just across from him. He didn't respond then and the Tom said "What's up, you just come out of surgery or something".

Flamekit felt annoyed and he felt the fur stick up on his back he turned and looked at the tom. "What's up?, HA, I don't know, maybe I'm just upset. Why you may ask well I just lost my family. There all gone, Dead!. And I will never see them again!" He spat. At this point a few other cats where watching the fight, "Well I'm sorry your house-folk got killed" the tom said looking slightly upset by Flamekit's tone.

Flamekit let out a sarcastic laugh "House-folk, No. I'm not a fat lazy useless Mousebrained kitty-pet like all of you. I am a clan cat, from the forest and you know what's funny. You think I'm not going to go home tonight. Your right and you know why I can't go home. CAUSE IT JUST GOT TORN DOWN!" Flamekit was now on the verge of tears.

He padded to the back of the cage and lied Down, The tom and the other cats who where awake looked at Flamekit's cage with there mouths open in shock. One Orange tom turned to a Grey one and said "Gosh poor kid" the the grey tom said "I know, I've never seen someone his age act like that before".

Hours later The vet came in and gave Flamekit back to his House-folk "So it appears nothing is wrong with Fireball. He has a few scratches on him but he's perfectly healthy. But there's one thing I need to ask you though. Has your cat has any past of abuse, or leaving his parents at a young age or anything?". The father two-leg stood up and said "Well you see I'm a construction worker and I had to help cut down a forest not far from here. And well after I'd cut some of the forest down I went to get some air and there he was. He'd almost been crushed".

The two-leg nodded his head and said "You do realize this cat was a homeless right?". His house-folk looked shocked and said "No, we didn't know. We thought he was just a cat who was in the wrong place at the wrong time!".

"I see, well we've been studying these what where calling Farrell cats. And by what I'm seeing. That's what little Fireball seems to be. And these cats seem to like having these little almost little Village like places way out in the forest. We scientist's find It amazing that these cats are smart enough to make their own little houses. It's a new brake threw in discovering the intelligence of cats."

"Well, do you know why he's acting like this tho?" The two-leg kit said, "Well your little Fireball has lived the first year of his life in the wild. He has never seen the world outside the forest. So what you guys got is a vary Homesick cat. And if he's as intelligent and has the thinking and Emotions that are almost the same as a humans like we are starting to believe cats have. My god what poor Fireball must be going threw".


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. A new friend.

'Sometimes we face life's greatest challenges alone. But every once in awhile we need to have someone fight those challenges with us'.

The vet came back into the room and picked Flamekit, He squirmed trying to brake free. But it was helpless. "All right here's your Cat I hope he gets happy with you guys soon" "thanks" The dad two-leg said to the vet. They got into the car and set Flamekit down on the seat by the window and sped off.

He lied down and put his head between his paws. A tear fell down his cheek and dropped onto the seat he didn't know how much more he could take of this. He felt like he was going to lose his mind at any moment. Low thunder rumbled over top of them as they drove down the slick wet roads. Soon they arrived home and the car came to a stop, The two-legs picked Flamekit up walked up to there nest.

His ears twitched as the rain drops hit the sensitive skin. They brought Flamekit upstairs and into the bedroom. The younger Two-leg's hand landed on his head and stroked it "I'm sorry your homesick Fireball" She said "I really hope you get better soon". Flamekit felt a little at ease by there soft voices and he closed his eyes and purred lightly.

Then the two-legs kits lit a fire in the fireplace so he would be warm and then they shut off the lights and shut the door. Flamekit closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.

He was suddenly awakened by the sound of groaning floor boards, He lifted his head and sat there in silence. Listening to the noise, He heard the paw steps growing closer and closer then the Bedroom door creaked open. Flamekit shivered fearing what might be standing there at the moment. He could here who ever it was breathing softly And then who ever it was stepped out into the light of the Fireplace. Her soft light green eyes sparkled in the dim glow of the flames. He razed his nose and sniffed the air, This was another cat.

He stood up fast and hissed loudly and the Strange cat looked up in shock and And squeaked in surprise. She turned and bolted for the door And Flamekit realized what he'd done and that he might of just lost what could be a friend. "NO WAIT!" He said leaping off the bed "Please don't go, I didn't mean to startle you I'm sorry!". The she-cat turned and looked at him still seeming scared "It's ok I won't hurt you I just thought you where going to hurt me" Flamekit meowed. She looked down at her paws and said "I'm sorry I won't come back ever again I was just scared from the storm". "No, it's ok, You can stay here if you like I don't mind" he whispered. "Yea, But I will half to leave in the morning ok" "All right now come sit by the fire it will keep you warm".

He walked her up close to the fire and set her down on some soft blankets. After she'd Dried off He looked at her and asked "So, Are you new around here?", She looked up at him and replied "No I'm not. I'm from Cliffclan, I was just on my way home when the storm hit. I had nowhere else to go so I did the crazy conclusion to come into a two-leg nest" She Said this almost giggling well she spoke. "Y, Y, you're a clan cat?" Flamekit said in shock and amazement. "Yea I am So what's it to you Kitty-pet!" He almost felt angered by her mocking tone. But her kept his rage down and Replied "I'm not a kitty-pet I'm a clan cat to... That is until the two-legs tore down my forest and killed." He paused for a moment becoming choked up.

"My family and clan!" He mewed "I'm sorry to here that" She suddenly screamed "What!" Flamekit Said looking around "There's a pair of eyes looking at me!" She cried covering her eyes with her paws. He looked up and saw what had frightened her. He chuckled in response and replied "That's not a monster that's just what two-legs use for light" He showed her leaping up to the reflecting lamp and switching it on.

"O" She Sighed but then looking at the log poker set and squeaked in fear. "Hay it's fine those are what Two-legs use to keep the fire going" He purred. He padded up to her and sat down "So what's your name anyway?" She asked. "I'm What my two-legs call me Fireball, I was Flamekit but I guess that's my name is now" he mewed. "Well, I'm Swiftkit It's nice to meet you" Her voice was so soft and comforting. It made Him feel so calm "it's sad that you will be gone soon. I must admit that we could be good friends. And I'm all Alone here can't you just stay for a few days?" He asked.

"Hph, please and stay here And eat rabbit droppings and sit here in a stupid room will those Mousebrained two-legs eat sleep and to what ever they please. 'Ha!' Not in your wildest dreams" Flamekit couldn't stop himself in protest "There not Mousebrained they love me and care for me and... What in Starclan's name am I saying?".

"See what I mean Look what they turned you into, it's either stay here and get fat and die. Or go out there where your wild and free. Your chose" Swiftkit meowed "Now I'm going to Sleep Flamekit. Good night!" She curled up in a ball and started to drift off, "Good night" He whispered.

He jumped up onto his bed and laid down with his head between his forepaws. 'She's right, Those two-legs always do what ever they want. What do I get, they can't even see how up set I am about all this. They don't even know what I'm going threw. What do I do, leave the nest. Or stay?". These thoughts ran threw his mind as the night went on, but after a while he finally went to sleep.

His eyes opened, warm fresh air fell over him. Filling his nose with the sweet smell of the forest in spring. Flamekit looked around and saw the warriors of Sunclan chatting to each other and taking food from the Kill-pile. He started to chuckle "It was a dream. O Thank Starclan it was just a dream!" He placed his paw on his forehead. "Hay Flamekit want to play hide and seek with us. Mom said we could leave the nursery for a little bit" Greykit mewed. Suddenly the ground started to shake "No, No, NO , NO!" Flamekit screamed as he suddenly opened his eyes and sat up.

He looked around wildly then down at the floor. He saw the Swiftkit was gone "Fox-dung!" He growled he saw the stuffed bear on the ground and he leaped down from the bed. Tackling it to the ground "Stupid Fox-hearted worthless peace of dirt Waste of flesh mouse-brained TWO-LEGS!" He cursed as he started punching the stuffy. He placed his teeth into its fur and ripped it clean off, He'd never ever been so angered in his life. 'I need to get out of this place, All go insane if I don't' he thought to himself.

He stood up, His paws landed on the soft carpet. He padded slowly up to the door and peaked threw the slightly opened crack from where it was open. It was silent in the Two-leg nest, the smell of his owners was only a few hours old. 'Yes,' he thought at the thought that the two-legs weren't home. He crept out the door and slowly walked threw the hallway making sure no one saw him leaving the bedroom.

His paws landed on the steps with a soft thump and he swiftly went down the stairs. Peaking around the corner he saw that the front door was locked shut. 'Think Flamekit where could Swiftkit have got in" his gaze went to the slightly opened window in the living room. Flamekit dashed toward the window and leaped up onto the ledge, His paws scrambled on the walls as he pulled himself up.

Then from behind him the front door started to unlock "Mouse-dung," He whispered to himself. He looked down at the ground below.

His face turned pail under his fur as he saw just how high the window was from the ground. At least half a fox-length down, in the few moments his mind raced. At least half a fox-length down, in the few moments his mind raced. He needed to jump or he'd get caught and would never get another chance to get free. Then the front door opened and Flamekit leaped, he fell out the window and put his paws out trying to land on them. But instead he landed sideways and onto his side. He Stood up feeling his head spinning from the fall and he shook himself and ran over to the bushes that where beside the pond. Just as the two-legs opened the back door "Did you here that I think it might have come from back here" the younger one said. "Well, I don't see anything let's go check on Fireball". Flamekit watched them leave now was his chance. He bolted toward the fence and jumped up onto the hedges and running Up the branches then leaping over the fence.

His body slammed onto the wet ground, Flamekit stood up and shook himself letting all the water drops fall from his fur. He ran away from the fence and toward the open road "Maybe if I fallow the road I might able to...". A sudden loud screech filled the air. His froze In his spot as the two-leg monster sped toward him.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5. Birth of the clan.

His paws went over his head and he closed his eyes and screamed and the monster raced over him. The blast of hot burning air almost pushed him under the tires.

Flamekit opened his eyes taking a quick breath but heaving on fumes

Immediately after. He stood up and his vision cleared, The monster had come to a stop just a few fox-length's away.

A two-leg stepped out of the car along with two small ones. His blood ran cold. "Hay, Fireball what are you doing?" They screamed. He Bolted away from them his heart thudding. Ears ringing still from the Monster almost hitting him. Flamekit turned his head and saw his house-folk chasing him.

He ran faster and faster and exhaustion almost overwhelmed him. Then he saw a wooden wall just up the road, He ran toward the wall as fast as he could. 'I need to time this just...' He leaped into the air and grabbed onto the wooden wall. Pulling himself up. In front of him was a small wired fence and he got down on his paws and crawled under it.

Flamekit stood up and looked at what was In front of him. A huge grassy field, the golden sun shined down on it and bugs zipped left and right. The birds flew from tree to tree.

He padded slowly threw the thick tall grass, it brushed along his fur and covered it In small seeds. He took a deep breath smelling the fresh evening air. Birds sang loudly almost like they where welcoming him here. And speaking of birds he'd always wanted to try to catch one. But sadly he never knew how, but his stomach encouraged him to go after one of the birds.

He bolted toward the bushes and the birds took off in all directions. Flying this way and that, Then several birds shot down toward him. They dive bombed him pecking him and hurting him. He ran away from the bushes as fast as he could and hid from them.

"Uph, figures that I would be scared off by a bunch of Mouse-brained birds" he mumbled to himself angrily.

"Flamekit what are you doing out here?"a voice from behind said causing Him to almost leap out of his fur.

He turned his head and his fur fell flat as he saw Swiftkit "I decided to leave those stupid two-legs behind. What you said last night was true. And for my sanity's sake I needed to come back out here" he replied. "Are you staying out here, is this your new home?" She asked.

Flamekit sat for a moment wondering how he'd respond. This place was nice and open and there seemed to be lots of prey. "Well, I'd like to go to Your clan with you" he meowed. Swiftkit shook her head sadly "Sorry you can't My leader would never allow it". "Well I guess this is home" he mewed happily although he was feeling a little disappointed.

"And one thing Flamekit: where are you planning to sleep?" She asked. Flamekit started to blush and his ears fell flat but he still smiled. Swiftkit giggled and put her tail around her paws "I can help you out" She said.

"Really?" He smiled just as a blast of wind went threw his fur he shivered at its cold icy touch. "Yea, Because out here in leaf-bare you would not survive a single night".

As the Evening went on both cats worked on building a den. Swiftkit showed Him how to take mud and make a hardened heap. Then Help him hollow out the inside Next they grabbed every bit of moss they could find and brought it into the den they had made.

Flamekit's pelt dripped with sweat as they both settled down to rest. He turned his head to Swiftkit and mewed "Thank you for the help". "No problem" She responded, He gazed up at the stars that where outside the den. He suddenly realized, He hadn't even come up with a name for the clan.

His gaze turned back to Swiftkit "Hay, Swiftkit. What do you think I should name my clan?" He asked. "I don't know, Flameclan maybe?" Her voice almost sounding sarcastic but still friendly. "No, that just doesn't seem fitting" Flamekit responded.

Then a loud lonely howl blasted threw the air. Flamekit jumped and shivered "It's ok It's just a wolf, Besides it's far away so it can't hurt us" Swiftkit meowed. Flamekit Sighed in relief "Thank Starclan". But it was at that moment it hit him.

The name hit him like lightning from a thunder storm. A gasp rose from his chest and he smiled, "Wolfclan, Wolfclan. yes, THATS IT!" His cheerful cry echoed threw the night air. "Wolfclan, that's perfect" He smiled Swiftkit turned to him and mewed in response. "Wolfclan, yea I like it, Could pick Flamekit" Then the loud howl echoed threw the air again just as a thick layer of Fog Covered the Field.

The morning sun rose over the field, a cold chill blew Into The den awaking Flamekit from his long slumber.

He opened his eyes and squinted against the rays of morning light. Turning his head and giving himself he stood up and stretched with a yawn.

Looking over to the side he was surprised to see that Swiftkit was there asleep beside him. Her chest rose and fell as she slept, Flamekit placed his paw on her side and rubbed it.

"Swiftkit, Swiftkit wake up" He whispered. She let out a moan and turned to the side "What, it's early leave me alone". "I just wanted to know if you'd like to come and hunt with me?" He asked.

She razed her head "How long have I been out?" She mewed rubbing her eye with her paw. "All night it's almost sun-up I think" Flamekit replied, Swiftkit stood up and started to groom herself.

After she had finished she shook herself and turned to him and meowed "Ok, Let's go but then I might need to go home after. Blackstar might be wondering where I am".

Flamekit padded out of the den with Swiftkit fallowing closely behind. "Just so you know I've never Hunted before so if I fail at this don't judge me" He mewed. Swiftkit let out a chuckle "Ok I won't this is my first time to".

Flamekit looked up toward the bushes that had At least four swallows in it. He walked slowly toward it. One paw In front of the other, His mind dead set on catching that bird.

Swiftkit suddenly felt her paws slip out from under her. She'd stepped on a frozen puddle that was covered In thick ice. She stumbled at first then slipped and fell backwards onto her butt.

Flamekit turned just as the dazed She-kit sat up, He started to chuckle slightly but held his paw over his mouth.

"Urg, Stupid Mousedung ice!" She growled as she stood up and brushed herself off. She glanced over at Flamekit who now had his head turned the other way as he giggled to himself.

"O, yea real funny just more thistles and thorns for me" Swiftkit meowed sarcastically. Flamekit could hold back as he howled with laughter.

Swiftkit looked at him angrily at first but her looks softened as she realized how stupid she must have looked. She started laughing along with him and soon they came to a stop.

Flamekit gazed into her eyes and he thought 'Do I even need to say it I think me and her both know the answer'. And if his thoughts where correct this was the beginning of a wonderful friendship.

Suddenly a meow came from across the field, but this voice he didn't recognize. "Hello, Any body out there?" The voice called. "Over here" Flamekit responded.

A shadowy figure walked padded threw the thick morning mist toward them. Swiftkit got In front of Flamekit a protective look across her face.

"Who are you?" She asked. The black shadow stepped in to the clear and Mewed. "Smoky, I here talk about to kits roman the field I'd thought I would come see it for me self".

Flamekit turned his head to the side, this cat talked... Strange. Flamekit squinted trying to get a good look at what this tom looked like, He was black with dark green eyes.

"So what are yea two doing liven out here then?" Smoky asked.

"I live out here why do you ask?" He responded. "I see, Well why don't you come in to me house-folk's home. You'll have more shelter there".

Flamekit shook his head In response "No, I want to live out here. The wilderness is my home now", "I'm not sure you want to do that lad" The black cat meowed. Flamekit felt confused, "Why not?" He asked.

"Well, you see that house over there" his tail pointed over to a Blue not vary well kept house. "Those folk have some not vary friendly dogs, two or three cats have died cause of em". 'Died?' Flamekit thought he deep down was starting to wonder wether deciding to live out her was such a good idea.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6. The Escape.

You know Swiftkit they might have a point. Because what if Those dogs come here we'd be crowfood if one catches us".

Swiftkit looked at him angrily "You're not agreeing with them are you?" She asked "No. But I am however going to leave this place behind and find a new place for our clan" He replied.

Socks looked at Swiftkit and Flamekit then looked at her home the back again. "Me and Smoky will come with you" She said.

Smoky jumped and looked at Socks in shock "But Socks my love we can't, what about are beds, our home, our food. And the house-folk that love and care for us".

She sighed and replied "I can't live in that two-leg nest anymore Smoky. I'm a clan born cat and I belong in the wild", Smoky looked down at his paws for what seemed like a life time then he softly mewed "If thats what you want Socks then thats Allright with me".

Swiftkit razed her head and meowed "But iv'e got my clan Cliffclan and if Riverstar knows that I have not returned my clan and my own parents will believe i'm dead" Swiftkit choked on those last words from grief.

"I think we all need time to think about this Swiftkit, you go back to Cliffclan and tell your leader whats going on and I will go back to my house-folk and think about it with Smoky" Socks turned to Flamekit and meowed "And you should go lie in your den tonight and think hard about this to. Think about what you're really agreeing to do". She bent down and licked Flamekit on the head "You are one Brave kitten Flamekit".

Later that night Flamekit laid in his den, his chin rested between his paws. His mind raced from the thought of leaving this place. He thought about the dangers of dogs, And the two-leg monsters. Eventually though he fell asleep.

A warm wind drifted across his fur and the sunlight nearly blinded him. He shelled his eyes with his paw only to be shock at what he saw. In front of him was a croud of cats, some looked alive and some looked transparent.

Almost like ghosts in away they were all looking like they were about to go into battle. Some had fear on there faces and some had courged looks. Suddenly Flamekit heard words echo in his mind: "THE SON OF FIRE SHALL BRING A GREAT LIGHT" The voices said. Suddenly there was a rumble and The a loud terrifying roar.

Flamekit awoke with a scream and he looked out from his den and just across the field sat a two-leg monster. This one and massive things that looked like it could rip the earth to bits if it wanted to. And beside it was another monster with a hollowed out backing.

Flamekit closed his eyes and muttered "O starclan please no. Please don't let this be happening please don't let this be happening".

Smoke exploded out of the monster and its huge digging thing stuck into the ground and lifted it up with a might crack. A voice called from over by the entrance the the field "Flamekit come on!" He turned and saw Smoky socks and Swiftkit calling him, He bolted out of his den and across the field. The monster raced toward him.

Flamekit heaved as he ran His heart thudded in his chest. This was like sunclan all over again.

He ran up to Smoky Socks and Swiftkit and they turned and dashed over and under the fence. "You Fox-hearted dung heaps!" Flamekit turned and yelled at the monsters.

"Come on" Swiftkit pushed him, just down the thunder-path a smaller monster had started up. It growled and spat out black smoke.

"Lets get on the back of that monster" Socks cried, Smoky looked at her and said "Have you gone completely mad?". "Nope I've just got us the next best thing to running" she replied. They ran as fast as they could to the monster and it started to move away.

"Dang it" Smoky muttered coming to a stop, "No if we Keep running we just might be able to leap into the back" Socks said.

"Jump on to the tail gate? Ok Socks you have lost your mind" He meowed. He bolted after the three cats and they got closer and closer to the monster. And just when they got close enough to reach Socks jumped.

her claws grabbed onto the tail gate on the monster. Her claws made a ear shattering scratch sound as she held on. Quickly pulling herself up she looked down At Flamekit and Swiftkit. "Now on the count of three I want you to jump Swiftkit" Socks yelled. Swiftkit ran as fast as her paws could carry her.

"One, Two, Three" Swiftkit leaped into the air and Socks caught her in her arms. Flamekit was starting to sacome to exhaustion from running "I'm about to black out here!" Flamekit yowled.

"Ok Flamekit One, Two, Three" Socks said just as he leaped into her arms. Socks fell backwards and landed on her side. Quickly she got back up and looked over to Smoky who was just in jumping range. "Ok one, Two, Three" Smoky leaped into the air.

He grabbed onto the tail gate and held on for dear life. "Smoky grab my paw!" Socks cried.

The black tom glanced down and saw the speeding thunder-path under him. He held out his paw swiftly and grabbed on to Socks. She quickly pulled him up and Smoky fell flat on his stomach panting, "We made it" Flamekit mewed, "Yea we did. Now we need to see just where This monster is going to take us".

Flamekit watched as they sped away from his two-leg home. He couldn't help but feel a lump catch In his throat at the thought of leaving such a nice home. But he shook away these thoughts and reminded himself that he was clan cat now and there was no going back. He looked over at Swiftkit who was shivering from head to tail in fear.

He padded slowly up to her struggling to hold his balance as the floor moved under his paws. "So you finally decided you want to come with me?" He mewed. "Yes, I told Blackstar what was going on. He always said he new something was going on when I'd leave every day and not come back" Swiftkit replied.

"And your mother?" He asked "Well she told me as I, w, was leaving. That I'd become a Great medicine cat one day. And that she'll always love me and miss me" Swiftkit closed her eyes and started to weep.

Flamekit leaned in and hugged her "Don't cry Swifkit, Your mother's right. You'll be a wonderful medicine cat". "Do you really think so?" Swiftkit asked tear drops falling down her cheek. "Yes, I do" Flamekit replied.

He sat up and looked up into the sky And gasped "Wow Swiftkit look at this" he meowed. Swiftkit looked up and saw massive two-leg nests. going up as high as the eye could see "Look at the size of them its like there going to scratch the clouds" Swiftkit's eyes filled with amazement.

As the drive went on They passed beaches and more massive two-leg nests. But soon things started to look more forest covered. Swiftkit looked up at Flamekit "Urg, I think I'm getting some sort of sickness" She asked placing her paw on her head.

Flamekit was suddenly reminded of what happened to him when he was in a monster after his clan was destroyed. He turned to Swiftkit and meowed "Here look out of the monster threw this hole", "Why? Swiftkit asked. "Trust me that feeling you have right now, the end result is not pretty just do it you'll feel better".

Swiftkit did as he said and gazed off into the thickening trees that they were driving passed. Suddenly the monster turned a corner and stopped in-front of a two-leg nest. "Come on lets get out of this thing" Smoky leaped off the back of the monster and hit the ground with a thud. He cursed as pain shot threw his body.

He stood up "Why would they put the stupid thing so high up!" He spat. Flamekit and Swiftkit started giggling as he yelled profanities and complained from the two-legs making the monster badly. "Yea, don't do what I did just go off it nice and easy" He mewed after he had got control of his temper. Swiftkit climbed down Onto the bumper of the car then leaped off, Flamekit and Socks doing the same. The ground stung Flamekit's paws.

The three cats ran passed the two-leg nests and into the forest. Flamekit quickly came to a stop as he gazed at there new home. It was perfect. It had a creek flowing through it and a opening for a camp. Small areas that were just perfect for dens, "This is it. This is our new home".


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7. The joy of being apprentices.

The four cats made there way down a winding path behind the two leg nest. The edges where aligned with ferns. Some where dead well others were live and well.

"Look out its slippery over here" Smoky meowed trying to keep his grip on the slipper muddy slope. The others nodded and followed the black tom.

The path made a slight turn before going down into the clearing. A tall pine stood tall towering over the two-leg nests.

The birds sang as they dashed from tree to tree in the leaf fall air. The faint sounds of two legs echoed in the air. The clearing was small but just enough for a clan camp to thrive in. A rusted old meddle trampoline sat broken and warn with age in the middle of the clearing.

Smoky sat down beside the trampoline and curled his tail around his paws. "All right so it appears that this place is perfect to live in.

But it will take lots of time to build one. So for now we will sleep under this tree for now. The tree was a 'v' shaped oak with branches that covered its bottom. "Hay who made you Leader Smoky? this is Flamekit's clan" Swiftkit spat.

Smoky nodded and turned to Flamekit "All right then, where shall we stay?" He asked. "I think you picked a good spot Smoky" Flamekit padded under the tree branch covered spot.

"It's nice in here"; the ground was covered in pine needles and pine cones. A perfect resting place for a cat, Flamekit laid down in the pine needles and sighed "Reminds me of back in Sunclan" he purred.

Swiftkit smiled and joined him "Your right it's actually really comfy Flamekit" she rolled on her back. "Good then we have a place to sleep now me and Socks are going to go look around some more. You two may stay here if you want".

The two of them both nodded then Socks and Smoky padded off. "Do you really think this is the place Flamekit?" Swiftkit asked, "Yes I do" He replied.

Swiftkit awoke, A calm stillness filled the air. Her eyes turned and she saw Smoky and socks asleep beside her.

Flamekit was not beside her though, she could hear the soft flow of the creek. She stood up and fallowed the source of the noise.

She padded out Of the den and called out; "Flamekit". She sat for a moment listening, "Flamekit!" She repeated louder this time. The silence was almost Erie and the lightless dark of the woods made her feel helpless and lost.

She padded toward the Small creek that flowed threw Wolfclan camp and that's when she could here what sounded like Flamekit. Sobbing, She pushed her way through some bushes only to see that Flamekit sitting by the creek.

Tears fell into the Water as he gazed at the rushing flow. Swifkit crept up behind him and hissed "Flamekit are you ok?". He looked up with the saddest expression she had ever seen on his face,"Whats wrong Flamekit?" She asked feeling pity in her chest.

He gazed at her for a few moments before he replied "Swiftkit, we must stay here forever. I can't move anymore" His voice was full of pain.

Swiftkit sat down beside him with her tail around her paws.

"Why not?" she replied "Because if i get the word we need to leave... i won't be able to take it anymore" He meowed softly.

"What do you mean Not take it?" She asked confused. He glanced up at the stars for a moment then back at her before turning away and walking toward the entrance to camp. It took a moment For Swiftkit to realize what he was getting at and she padded after him.

"Flamekit wait!" She meowed he came to a stop "What?" he muttered, "Flamekit. dying is not the way to get your parents back" Swiftkit meowed.

he turned to her and said "Every time i move away from a territory i move farther from my family" He looked down at the ground.

'No, I can't ever lose him please let me say this right' she prayed.

"There gone Flamekit, i had to leave my clan and family so i could be with you. How do you think i feel" She mewed, He looked up at her in anger "You don't understand Swiftkit, the two-legs took everything.

my friends my family my parents. Gone! At least when you left your clan you got a warm goodbye. i got to watch my own clan my parents and my sister and brother die before my eyes" He started crying at this point. Swiftkit looked down at her paws tears in her eyes also.

Not from just Being homesick like Flamekit but also sorrow for her best friend. "You have no right to tell me that you leaving your clan was worse then what went threw". Swiftkit sat looking at him in shock at what he'd just said. She felt angry and hurt but knew he had a point, He glanced up at her for a second then padded way slowly.

Swiftkit fought back the lump in her throat and caught up with him. "Flamekit stop, look at me" She mewed. he didn't respond but came to a stop. "Look at me!" she demanded more angrily this time. he still refused, She sat down beside him and lifted his chin up to look at her.

"Flamekit we are your family now. Wolfclan is your family, soon there will be more cats here. we can make a clan, Trust me Flamekit you're not alone" she mewed.

Flamekit leaned into her shoulder and wept Swiftkit curling her tail over his back to comfort him. "Y, Your Right Swiftkit, You are like family to me. I thank Starclan for you here with me, I would have been a kitty-pet if it wasn't for you".

Swiftkit smiled and licked his forehead A purr rising in her throat, "Your welcome" She meowed. "So let's get back to the den , We have a lot to do tomorrow" he meowed. Swiftkit nodded and followed him to their bed.

6 moons later...

"Flamepaw..." Socks voice muttered, he turned his body to the side and groaned. "Flamepaw" Socks repeated, "What. It's early" he mewed; "Come on its time for your first training session" She meowed.

Flamepaw opened his eyes and slowly stood up "Mouse-dung! Gaaa," he yowled as he stretched. "You ever wake me up like that again and your crow-food Socks" he grumbled padded out of his pine needle covered bed.

"You want to be come a warrior or not, just because I'm not a clan medicine cat anymore doesn't mean I can't tackle you" she laughed. Flamepaw rolled his eyes and followed her out into the clearing on first bank.

Now first bank was just beside the Wolfclan camp. It contains a clearing that is beside the first river bank. That's why it is called first bank. There is four of them in Wolfclan territory.

Now the last ones are near a boarder just were smoky and socks said to smell other cats. That was a good thing because that might mean there are more clans near Wolfclan.

When Socks and Flamepaw arrived at the clearing Swiftpaw and Smoky were already there waiting for them. "Good morning Socks and Flamepaw" Swiftpaw meowed. Her voice had changed in the last moon or so, her's had gotten softer and more raspy. And his had gotten deeper.

"Hay Swiftpaw" he replied padding up to her, "Your fur just looks amazing this morning" she purred with sarcasm. He blew the tuff of fur onto of his head and laughed "Yea, I think it looks perfect. A disaster just like my training session is going to be".

Swiftpaw giggled and then Socks mewed "All right you two enough joking around. Today we are going to learn a simple and yet fun move when it comes to dodging an attacker.

First, fall onto you side roll on your back then stand up" Socks mewed.

"But how would that help?" Flamepaw asked. "Just do it" Smoky meowed, Flamepaw fell on his side and tried to roll over but Swiftpaw fell on-top of him. He squirmed but quickly stood up, Swiftpaw fell off onto her belly.

She laughed and stood up gazing at Flamepaw. A gorges smile on her face, He suddenly felt a warm sensation go over his body. A small knot formed in his stomach as he gazed at her, "Flamepaw. Are you ok?" She asked.

He shook himself "Ur, yea I'm fine" he replied wondering what had gotten over him. She nodded and shook herself from the dust that clung to her fur.

He turned to Socks and asked "How did I do?" "You did fine for a first try," She replied. He sat up and groomed himself from the dust and gazed and Swiftpaw again. he loved training it was a lot of fun.

"Alright now we are going the try hunting crouches" Socks purred. "Get down on your paws like i do" she said getting down onto her stomach. They did as she did and Socks nodded "Vary good now try to move your back legs up", Flamepaw pushed and grunted in pain as he brought his legs back down.

Swiftpaw pushed her legs up getting into a perfect hunting crouch; "Vary good Swiftpaw!" Socks smiled looking vary impressed with the white tortoiseshell apprentice.

He grumbled under his breath his ears falling flat in jealously but shaking it off he stood up. "Well, sorry you didn't''t secede in your moves Flamepaw I'm at least happy you tried. Now Both of you go help Smoky fix the leak in the Nursery".

They both nodded and stepped out of the den and through camp. Flamepaw still felt jealous that his friend had done so well but what was he going to do. She was from Cliffclan after all she had been in a clan longer then he had. And that meant she new more, Smoky was at the den paying the muddy walls.

A huge chunk of mud falling off and hitting him in the face. "Stupid pile of rubbish And Bat droppings!" he spat shaking the soil off his fur. Swiftpaw padded up to him "Smoky do you want any help?", The black tom turned to her and hissed "No i'm just really frustrated right now Swiftpaw. I suggest leaving me alone".

She nodded and padded back over to Flamepaw, "He says he wants to be alone". Flamepaw nodded and looked toward the forest. The trees reflected in his green sparkling eyes and the scents of the fresh crisp air filled his nose .

"I want to see whats out there" He mewed, "Yea we will when we become warriors" Swiftpaw replied. "But what if we snuck out?" The 'up to no good' look on his face. She looked at him and her ears fell flat on her head as she whispered "But we aren't aloud. If we get got by Socks or Smoky they will be really angry with us".

"Come on it will be fun, we could actually see more of my clan" He smirked Swiftpaw brushed her paw in the dirt at the thought then nodded "Ok, will go at around moon-high tonight" she replied.

He purred and bounded toward the Apprentices den Swiftpaw became concerned at what she'd just agreed to.

But Later that night Flamepaw was ready to go. More excited then ever he could hardly sleep. But he needed rest so that he would be able to wonder the woods.

Soon Moon-high arrived Flamepaw opened disclosed eyelids and he turned to the left and to the right listening. Socks and Smoky were sound asleep beside him. Swiftpaw already sat at the entrance to the den.

He stood up giving his body a quick lick before padding passed her. She followed feeling like she was doing something she shouldn't but keeping her silence she continued to follow.

From in the bushes A pair of eyes watched the to apprentices. Flamepaw leaped onto a log that crossed the creek, "Flamepaw we should be here" she whispered. "O, its fine Swiftpaw will turn back just when we get passed the tree over there" his tail pointed to a pine tree the stood only eleven fox-lengths Away.

She nodded and Flamepaw turned to bound away she suddenly felt a claw grip her face and pull her back. The pad of what ever it was muffling her scream, Flamepaw quickly turned around hearing one of the bushes move; "Swiftpaw?" he meowed.

The silence made fear drop like a rock in the pit of his stomach. "S, Swiftpaw?" he muttered his body shivering from head to tail. He let out a little yip like a kit when her heard the sound of the brush move behind him.

Running back toward cat at full speed he screamed "Socks, Smoky. Swiftpaw's been taken!" his voice full of terror. The two cats stood up quickly and ran over to Flamepaw who was bolting towards them.

Flamepaw pressed up against Socks whimpering and shaking, "Where's Swiftpaw?" She meowed. "W, we were walking through the woods and i jumped on a log. And Swiftpaw told me we should go back. A, and I said to her that we would turn back after we got to a nearby Tree. And when i jumped off the log and turned around. She was gone".

At this point Flamepaw was Crying so hard he was choking on his own breath. "Shhh, it's ok Flamepaw will find her" She hissed stroking his back with her tail and hugging him. She lifted her head and meowed "Smoky go find Swiftpaw all stay here and try to calm Flamepaw down".

The black tom nodded and dashed off into the woods. "All right lets go get you a drink of water then i will tuck you in ok". Flamepaw nodded and Followed Socks to the leaders den.

"Swiftpaw!" he called out silence filled the forest air. "Swiftpaw!" he called again once more not getting a response. "Swift…" He stopped when he saw the shadow of a cat dash through the Bushes a few tail-lengths away.

"Hay!" he muttered fallowing the shadow, It dashed through the bushes and toward opening that reeked of cats. Peeking through the bushes he looked into the clearing his jaw falling in horror at what he saw.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Not Normal.

Swiftkit was being dragged toward a small caged den. Her small Body was limp and her eyes shut and Smoky got the gut wrenching thought that they might have killed her. He couldn't move he just sat and watched as the apprentices seemingly lifeless body was dragged into the prison.

The two toms placed her down and used sticks to cage the entrance and two warriors sat outside to keep her from leaving. The clan leader a white and brown tom with yellow eyes cackled, "It is great being Leader and now because of title Swiftpaw we can make it So Wolfclan will leave are forest for good. And if they refuse to do so she will be killed". The deputy fake smiled "Yes vary good clan leader but don't forget about Snowclan. they have been wanting To get back at us from stealing tall-stones". "Yes, but will get rid of the Kit and friends first" The Fireclan leader meowed as he stalked away.

Smoky bolted away from the camp running as fast as he could, panic and fear clouded his brain as he thought of what he was going to do. 'There really planning to kill me and if not me it will be Swiftkit. or Socks Or Flamekit' branches smashed on his face as he ran. But he didn't care at that moment. All he could truly think about was saving his friends from the deadly situation they were in.

He bounded into camp and saw Socks who was in the clearing waiting for Smoky. He padded up to her And Socks asked "Any luck?". "Yes and no is Flamepaw ok?" He meowed "Yes he is fast asleep in the den" She replied. "Good because i don't want him to hear this till tomorrow" Smoky mewed, Socks gulped noticing the look in her mates eyes and she feared the worst. "So Did you find her?" she asked "Yes, And she is being held hostage By Fireclan".

Socks eyes widened as She looked at Smoky "O my gosh" She muttered looking down at her paws. "What are we going to do?" Socks asked, "I don't know. i heard them muttering that if we don't surrender our part of the Forest". She looked over at Flamepaw who was sleeping peacefully in the soft moss bed.

"We need to Fight for him, not just For Swiftpaw but for the sake of the clan. He is young and can hardly fight". Flamepaw was awoken by there talking and he listened closely, "But Socks we can't without back up" Smoky meowed in protest. "Were going to have to try, i was once a clan cat don't forget and i aided cats who came out of a fights were it was two against five; trust me" Socks rested her tail on his shoulder "We can do it".

The black tom sat in complete silence for a moment then nodded "All right, For the sake of my clan" he smiled. Smoky and Socks bounded away from camp And Flamepaw stood up bolting after, them making sure he would not be see by them.

They made there way to Fireclan camp, sitting just outside. "Ok, will go in and ask for the leader. Maybe we can convince him to let her go" Socks hissed. Smoky shook his head "Are you mad, we can't do that. There's got to be another way!" He meowed Socks huffed "Well if you come up with any bright ideas, tell me later." And walked off towards the leader's Den Smoky suddenly heard a noise behind him and he nearly screamed as a group of cats came out of the bushes behind. A blue tom with yellow eyes placed a paw over Smoky's mouth "Your after him to" the tom muttered.

Smoky nodded "Good so your a Wolfclan cat can be our back up come Snowclan warriors stay down and keep..." A sudden scream came from camp and the Snowclan cats raced into camp, Flamepaw gasped seeing what was going on and he raced down the hill Toward the camp. Socks screamed as she was attacked and snarled loudly and tossed and turned, "Socks!" Smoky screamed running and tackling The Fireclan leader: Specklestar , The other Fireclan warriors attacked Smoky in defense of their leader. Hundreds of screams and cry's echoed through the night air.

Claws and fangs sparkled in the moonlight as The cats fought. Smoky gripped a brown tom by the leg and pulled the cat to the ground. Blood spilled from the wound as Smoky was thrown sideways. Sock's snarled and lunged, biting into some cats throat and clawed his stomach Smoky was pinned to the ground by a grey tom his claw thrashed out and made a long scratch down his shoulder, Smoky howled in pain and kicked the tom in the belly.

Suddenly a bright flash exploded through the night air. Every cat looked up and saw the blazing cat standing at the entrance to the camp. It was Flamepaw!, His eyes were glowing a bright orange color and his fur was engulfed in flames.

All he could feel was that burning that was in his chest. The one that had been there when his Sister called him A Mouse-brained idiot. The same burn that had over come him when he was in the two-leg nest.

His heart couldn't take the anger anymore. This was it, what ever power had been inside all these moons finally escaped. Flamepaw had finally snapped.

His teeth gripped tightly in his jaws as he padded into the camp. His jaws opened and spoke. "Let. Swiftpaw. Go." His tone was unlike any Smoky could have ever imagined

. Swiftpaw looked up in the caged den "Flamepaw!" She yowled . Socks just stared in shock and padded to smokey, nudging him to his feet, Socks lashed her tail and continued to watch quietly. "Come on Socks, Smoky, Let's go home" his body still glowing bright as he stepped out of camp.

Socks nodded, eyes still wide and hesitantly followed As they left the Fireclan camp Flamepaw's Fire burned out and he came to his senses. The anger left his body and he was over come by fear. "What in Starclan's name just happened!" He wailed falling to the ground. Socks sighed and padded over, placing a paw on his flank "Nobody knows, but we can figure it out."

He looked up "Socks I was on fire, how in Starclan's name was I on Fire Socks!" He screamed. She huffed "well gee sorry for trying to comfort you!" "But the feeling, I've had it before" he muttered. Swiftpaw bounded up behind him. She sighed "What are you talking about?"

"The burning in my chest When I was younger, every time I get mad it's there" His mind reflected back to when he was in Sunclan. "What a Mouse brained idiot, monsters destroying that clan!" Snowkit laughed. "Yea, Maybe tomorrow he will think that there's a forest fire in Starclan!" Greykit purred. Flamekit felt his heart sink in his chest, He was so upset by what they where saying he almost felt sick.

Sparrowsflight placed him down on the ground and Flamekit was overcome with a feeling of intense Anger, an intense burning exploded in his chest and it felt like he was on fire. A soft glow appeared on his chest, "I'M NOT A MOUSE-BRAINED IDIOT!" He screamed lunging at Snowkit.

Then his mind Flashed back to when he was in the two-leg nest. He looked around wildly then down at the floor. He saw the Swiftkit was gone "Fox-dung!" He growled he saw the stuffed bear on the ground and he leaped down from the bed.

Tackling it to the ground "Stupid Fox-hearted worthless peace of dirt Waste of flesh mouse-brained TWO-LEGS!" He cursed as he started punching the stuffy. He placed his teeth into its fur and ripped it clean off, He'd never ever been so angered in his life. 'I need to get out of this place, All go insane if I don't' he thought to himself.

Now at the time Flamepaw had never thought about the burn marks his paws had actually left in the Stuffy's fur. But now he realized what he saw was… Not normal. She nodded quietly "Maybe i can talk to Starclan" "Yea" He replied softly. It was at that moment when he saw the strange look in her eyes. It gave him a sense that made him Uneasy As if she knew something but She was refusing to tell him.

Flamepaw's sleep was restless that night he tossed and turned as thoughts of What had happened echoed in his brain. But soon though his mind went ease and he fell into a dream:

The wind blasted through the trees, thunder clapped over top of the tall pine's. cracking the sky almost in half, Flamepaw could hear his heart thudding in his chest as his vision cleared.

"_THOUSANDS ARE STILL MISSING, PHONE LINES DOWN WE ARE SEEING THE WORST DISASTER IN HUMAN HISTORY"._

These words echoed in His mind as he looked around. Fire's burned around him as lighting struck the ground, The earth shook under his paws and he stumbled trying to stand up. He looked up and saw a massive flash shoot across the sky and smash into a blue ice-ball.

His heart thudded harder as he felt his fur stick up. Black shadowy figures of Cats lined the trees around him, There eyes glowing as they watched his movements. He bottled trying to get away but looking up a Swarm of birds attacked him. Pecking at his flesh and hurting him.

The blue birds had looks of hate in there eyes as if he had done something wrong. "_My Starclan What did i do wrong"_He thought Feeling pain rush through him.

His body burned as if he was burning, I massive white light blinded him "Come on he's this way". "No, we must hold back. He is to strong" He heard to voices mutter.

Flamepaw squinted seeing four cats in the light three younger ones and one taller one. The ground started to shake again and loud screams filled the air and the light vanished.

He opened his eyes his body was drenched in a ice cold sweat. He panted heavily as the fur in his forehead covered his eyes, "What The Heck is wrong with me?" He hissed to himself.

Flamepaw padded toward the creek needing to have a moment to himself. His mind spun as he tried to come to his senses but he couldn't relax, Closing his eyes he started praying to Starclan with all he had. Asking and begging for answers, But they were all silent. Like Starclan wasn't even there; "Flamepaw. what are you doing up?" He turned hearing Swiftpaw's voice.

He turned to her as she came bounding toward him "I just needed some air" He replied softly. She gave him a smile "That was Brave what you did Flamepaw, Thank you" She gave his cheek a lick.

His fur heated underneath him as he blushed under his fur. "Thanks" He laughed shyly, Swiftpaw laughed in response and sat down "I still don't get how your body caught Fire like that".

"I don't Either" He replied feeling his heart throb again. Swiftpaw reached down and held his paw "Don't worry about it you will find out what it is. I think that you might have some power or something, Can i tell you a secret?' She asked. "Sure" He meowed, "I Can see and feel Starclan warriors all the time" She purred. "Wow Thats amazing" He mewed gazing at her and shuffling his paws in the dirt.

''Iv'e never felt this close to her before. And that look she is giving me is she feeling the same as me?'

He smiled a stupid smile at her and she laughed trotting back to the apprentice's den. Shivering he felt his paws tingle with the urge to pad after her but holding back he made his way back to the apprentice den to lay in his spot. It seemed the comfort of Swiftpaw gave him enough to relax and be at ease and as he drifted off he had nice peaceful thoughts of playing with Swiftpaw.


	10. Chapter 9

(Ok so this isn't the best chapter ever but at least it's done, I got help from a old RP for this one. Thanks Blacky for letting me use it. And sure it's been changed a bit but well making this I was shocked at how long it was. Since it's so old you may catch a bad spell error or two. But I tried to fix it up as best as I could. Thank you all of my viewers and followers for reading and commenting. So if you like give follow or something idk I'm so used to thanks comment follow or what ever u like. Flamestripe of Wolfclan out!).

Chapter 9. Silverleaf.

Flamepaw let out a violent cough, His throat burned as he tried to swallow. "Ow" he moaned holding his throat, "Here Flamepaw" Socks meowed placing a leaf covered in honey in front of him. "Lick this all up then rest, The pain will stop soon" She purred.

"Thanks Socks" He croaked before lapping up the sweet tasting Honey. Socks padded out of the Medicine den, Swiftpaw was sitting outside waiting for her.

"How is he?" She asked with a look of concern for her friend. "Good" Socks replied "It's not Green-cough or Whitecough thank Starclan".

"So It's just a sore throat?" Swiftpaw meowed. "Yep just let him rest for a few days and he will be good as new".

She nodded and padded toward the Fresh kill pile and grabbed a Robin off it and brought it to the medicine den.

Flamepaw looked up "Thanks Swiftpaw" He muttered his throat was raspy. "Your very welcome" She replied licking his Forehead, "Hay Swiftpaw?" He asked. "What" She replied, "Could you Tell Socks that she is going to Be Leader of Wolfclan until I become one myself".

"Socks Why her?" Swiftpaw cocked her head to one side, "She was once a clan cat. She has more experience with A clan then the rest of us, She told me the other night her old name Was Littleflower and that she was a medicine cat.

So could you please tell her that and her leadership Will only be for a few moons".

Swiftpaw nodded "All right Flamepaw, Now please rest your throat". He nodded in response and ate the Robin before Curling up and starting to drift off.

She padded over to Socks who was just grabbing a meal from the Fresh Kill pile. "Socks" Swiftpaw meowed, "Yes Swiftpaw?" The white and brown she-cat replied.

"Flamepaw has informed me that you are to be Wolfclan's leader until he is old enough to be one himself. And because you were a clan cat your name shall be the same as your old one. But instead of Littleflower, you will be known as Littlestar".

Socks dropped her prey and stood for a moments in shock. "Are you all right Socks?" Swiftpaw asked, "Yes I'm fine I'd just never thought" she trailed off.

"Do you except your duty of leading Wolfclan?" Swiftpaw meowed. "Yes, I do an I promise to Protect Wolfclan with my life" She responded.

"Good Until Flamepaw has become leader from this moment till then you will be known as Littlestar" Swiftpaw mewed.

Littlestar nodded and padded toward the leaders den with the prey in her jaws. Swiftpaw felt the nagging feeling of hunger herself In the pit of her stomach. She padded toward the kill-pile with the sun beaming on her and grabbed a finch off the side.

Flamepaw awoke, it had been over a week since his talk with Swiftpaw. His throat had stopped hurting and he was feeling back to his old self.

He stood up and gave his thick orange coat a few licks before gazing out into camp. The sun was just peaking over the horizon, its red glow hovering above the tree tops.

He looked toward the mountains and could see the blue glow shadow of the belt of Venus in the sky above the pitch black woods.

The soft sounds of the creek and birds awakening from their slumber was the only thing that disturbed the silence.

He padded softly toward the dirt-place. It was mornings like this that really helped him relax.

After he'd finished his business he went over to the creek to meditate. His eyes closed as he listened to the soft flow of the creek. He heard a branch snap behind him and he jumped and turned to see the source of the sound.

"Flamepaw, what are you doing up?" Swiftpaw asked. "Hay Swiftpaw, I just needed to get some air, my throats feeling better and I just thought I'd relax out here".

Swiftpaw padded up beside him "This is a good spot to sit isn't it" she muttered. "Yea" he replied feeling his chest warm, it seemed so nice just to be there with Swiftpaw. Just the Two of them, alone.

She leaned over and rested her chin on his shoulder and gazed out into woods. He knew she must of felt the same way as he did.

They knew they were in love with each other but didn't know how to say it. And here he was dorky lovesick Romeo to shy to be a tom and say what he wanted.

But his mind screamed at him to say it but his mouth stayed shut. As the sun rose The two of them watched it together, feeling closer then ever.

A sudden hiss filled the air that Made Flamepaw almost fall into the creek.

Swiftpaw was looking a sliver grey little she-cat just near the camp entrance.

She squeaked in surprise and bolted. Swiftpaw darted after the she-cat and He followed. The she-cat turned and lunged at Swiftpaw.

The two of them squirmed and kicked on the ground letting out screeches and hisses. A loud howl echoed through the air, Flamepaw looked up and his heart leaped into his throat as three dogs bolted out of the bushes to join the fight.

There eyes shined in the sunlight as they snarled and foamed at the jaws. The She-cats claws unsheathed longer and sharper than any cat expected and her fur puffed up in shock, Silverleaf hissed as the dog crashing towards her.

She leapt out of the way and then whipped Around clawing into its back sending it whimpering, Swiftpaw Smacked one of the dogs Across the nose but the dog lunged forward and grabbed Flamepaw With its sharp teeth And tossed him onto the ground. The orange Tom sat motion less on the ground.

He opened his eyes again as the dog stood over him With its teeth Showing It let out a loud growl of rage "Starclan help me" He thought to himself.

She Growled and leapt dog to dog for once in her life her green eyes grew cold and icy filled with fury so deep it hurt to,look at,her eyes as if you'd be ripped to shreds.

She extended her already extremely long claws sharp as blades and sliced out the dogs eyes and tore open its stomach throwing it into the shadow of death. She Immediately dipped her head sadly 'i don't like fighting' she thought.

Flamepaw opened his eyes and looked around, all around him he saw blood. He couldn't tell if it was his or the dogs. He sat up and went to lick him self when he saw blood all over him to.

He looked over to see where a stream of blood was coming from and he saw a eyeless dog With a cut open stomach. A horrified look appeared on his face then looked over and saw Swiftpaw on the ground.

He bounded up to her and started rubbing her side "Swiftpaw, are you all right?" He asked. She opened her eyes and sat up "Yes, I am" she replied.

He looked at the teeth marks on his body, they were deep and were swelling bad. That's when he was hit with a feeling of nausea, "I don't feel so..." He fell onto his side and blacked out.

"Flamepaw!" Swiftpaw yowled grabbing him. Littlestar and Smoky came running and they gasped seeing the dogs body's. "Great Starclan what happened!" Smoky meowed bolting down to them.

Swiftpaw was in tears "A, a Bunch of Dogs attacked us. T, they hurt Flamepaw!" She wailed. Silverleaf watched from up in one of the trees as they lifted Flamepaw up and brought him into the medicine den, She climbed down and padded after them.

Flamepaw started to wake back up, He cried from the pain as they set him down. Silverleaf ran into camp and toward the medicine den. Littlestar gasped at the strange cat "Don't worry I helped them fight off the dogs" she mewed.

She knelt down beside Flamepaw and Swiftpaw. The now weak sick looking tom Razed his head. "You saved my life , Thank you" he purred softly. She lifted her head the blood on her paws faded "oh.. Yeah, i couldn't let you die.. And i saved myself another patient." She meowed.

Flamepaw looked at Silverleaf and purred "Welcome to my clan I'm glad to see I have another cat In my clan. And it's vary nice to meet you" he tried to act a little more cheerful.

She smiled and padded out of the den. Quickly coming back with some herbs in her jaws, Silverleaf smiled and dropped the chervil in a crack in the medicine cat's den. Flamepaw then looked down at the ground then brushed one of his paws on the ground.

"A, Silverleaf would you like to join my clan. I, I mean you don't half to but..." Flamepaw Trailed off nervously. " of course i'll join!" She smiled after all i couldn't let any clan go without a skilled medicine cat " She mewed.

"Hay!" Littlestar spat feeling as though her past Medicine cat life meant nothing. Flamepaw looked up at Silverleaf "W, Welcome to wolfclan" he purred; "I think we Should let him rest now" Swiftpaw meowed.

The tree of them agreed and padded out of the den. Silverleaf covering his wounds with moss and cobweb, She turned to her just as she was about to leave "Once again Silverleaf, thank you." He muttered.

"Your welcome" she purred in response.

Hours passed as he Lay'd still on the soft ground. The nausea was starting to come back, He shivered as his mind spun from the feeling of sickness.

"Urg, Starclan what's happening to me!" He moaned. His stomach lurched suddenly and he vomited onto the floor of the den. His brain started to spin as the pain in his side worsened, his blood started to boil as his muscles twitched and jerked.

He vomited again and again before his mouth covered with foam and bile. Swiftpaw came running toward the den and she screamed when she saw him.

He looked at her with flaming blood shot eyes and charged at her. He pushed her to the ground and snapped at her neck as she tried to get away. 'What am I doing, stop please Starclan make it stop!' He thought.

Silverleaf came bolting towards them and kicked Flamepaw in the side. Tackling and holding him down Swiftpaw bolted away, he snarled at Her and she took her paw and smashed it across his face. Nocking him out instantly.

"Quick Swiftpaw!, Go get me yarrow marigold cobwebs and a sharp stick!" She screamed. Then Stars appeared above Flamepaw Then saw blinding light Shine down on him, A light brown she-cat Floated over him "Flamepaw Its time to go now" She mewed.

"Mom Please I'm not ready to die I'm only a few moons old Please Give me one last chance" He mewed. "But my love your body was sick and You almost killed another cat And starclan can't fix that".

"Mom please I have A clan , And it's not just a clan. Their like Family to me, and because you and dad are gone this is all I have left" Flamepaw sobbed.

Silverleaf's eyes were dilated she took a look at the dog bite and dug the stick in until she reached a hard object, she reached in and pulled out a ball shaped object, it's what happens when a dog with disease bites You, it leaves a package that gives you what it had.

She took the stick out then chewed up the marigold and placed a lot in the now deep wound.

She found a clump of thin bladed grass And started to stitch up the wound and place a cast of cobwebs over it and put the yarrow in his mouth and waited for him to throw up the virus.

Willowwhisker wiped a tear from her eye "All right Flamepaw I will see what i can do" She mewed. The brown she-cat went down to Flamepaw's body and vanished into his body.

"There my love I've given you my life. Now you have one last chance" She purred. "Thank you" He mewed.

Silverleaf went blank minded for two long moments not responding to anybody and her eyes blank with no focus and no pupil or highlights in her eyes.

Her smile was absent as the rest of her and her heart slowed she had drifted into a mindless pit of darkness to seek a special kind of strength and power, she knew she couldn't stay long or her body would die, finally she reached gaazoen the creator of all "help me please, i need the element of healing to help my friends, and a friend.. And above all the injured" She meowed and there was a long silence "what level?" Gaazoen spoke in a deep powerful voice "highest class."

She choked a bit face darkened "only the spade can qualify for they." The god replied questionably and stared at silverleaf almost mockingly and doubtfully. Silverleaf lifted her head and held out her paw and it appeared a black spade and her eyes and pelt Stared flashing different colors, the colors of grey.. The colors of her families blood ancestors. "now do you believe me?" She meowed sorely.

"very well i grant you high class level ten thousand, the highest class… No never-mind level twelve thousand. Thats the Highest.," he boomed And it echoed she glowed and woke from the trans and was warned in her head level thirteen thousand, a level i had access to coyld cause insanity but i doubted I'd use it.

Her pupils took a few minutes to return but she raised her head and her Heartbeat returned to normal.

Flamepaw closed his eyes then opened them again. He was in the medicine den, He saw Silverleaf Over him. His eyes turned over to Swiftpaw was standing over Him also. "S, S, Swiftpaw I'm sorry I attacked you , I Just couldn't help

My self and Silverleaf, Please Make the pain Stop please" Flamepaw mewed. "i Already treated you with yarrow and dug out the virus from your bite and Cleansed it to get rid of any sign of Infection or some other diseases.

You Will have to stay and rest in my den for two weeks until you can walk again, but you wouldn't be able to hunt and you'd have to come see me so i can check the wound and stitches and replace your cobwebs."

She meowed then added "i'll go get some fresh kill." She padded out of the den and came back with two voles and Dropped one at his feet and padded out to the warriors den and dropped a vole next to him She smiled and swished her tail to the one side and padded out of the den.


	11. Chapter 10 ending

Chapter 10. Warriors.

Flamepaw padded out of the medicine den With a sparrow in his jaws. It was for Swiftpaw and he had to fight the urge to bite down on the birds soft tasty flesh.

Swiftpaw was sitting near the entrance of camp, Her soft tortoiseshell glowing in the sunlight. She glanced at him with her sweet brown eyes as he placed the sparrow at her paws.

"Thanks Flamepaw" she smiled, "Your welcome" He smiled twitching his tail. She bit down on the bird and ate some of it before looking up "Did you grab anything for yourself?" She asked.

"Nope, I just wanted you to have some first" He replied. Swiftpaw finished off the sparrow and Gave her paw a couple of licks.

"We should really get prepared For our training session. Tonight's the last one" she meowed, "Yea . Great Starclan it seemed like only a half-moon ago we became apprentices"

He smiled.

"And only feels like I met you A Half-moon ago" she nuzzled his fur; Flamepaw blushed and licked her forehead. He loved her more then ever before and he felt that with leaf-fall coming quickly he had a small window of chance to brake it to her.

Before the Coldness of winter kept them in the warmth of the dens. Smoky and Littlestar had spent hours patching every hole in the dens with some Help from them and Silverleaf.

Swiftpaw glanced up at him for a moment then backed up "All right let's go get prepared" she mewed. Flamepaw had that strong feeling again he didn't know how much more he could take of this.

'I need to say it, i need to tell her. But i'm so afraid of getting my heart broken. What ever choice she makes its up to her and if she won't be my mate then thats fine with me" he thought.

'Alright Tonight when we are alone down by the creek', "Are you Coming Flamepaw?" Swiftpaw meowed over to him; "Yea" He purred back bounding after her.

The training session was boring that day. it felt like it was going on for ever, Littlestar and Smoky groaned about how quickly him and Swiftpaw had grown up. And they practiced some old fighting moves

And after what seemed like a life time It ended.

"Few" Flamepaw meowed "I thought they'd never shut up", "They just love us Flamepaw, We are like there kits" Swiftpaw laughed. "Yea, Hay do you want to Hang out near the creek tonight. The sky looks clear and Maybe you can teach me how to catch fish" He mewed.

"Any fish in the water right now are most likely dead but sure thing" She chuckled. He nodded and watched Swiftpaw pad away. "Yes,!" He hissed to himself, "Now all i need to way for is the Sun to set. I guess i will just Sun myself till then" He muttered padding out to just outside of camp.

Now well he was sunning himself without even thinking he fell asleep. He didn't know if it was from the warmth or just exhaustion from everything that had been going on. But he slept like a fox that had been running for three days.

It was the best sleep he'd ever had, He awoke just as the sun was setting behind the Mountains. Feeling Shocked that he's slept all day, He groomed his thick orange fur and then padded back into camp.

He gave a nod to Silverleaf who was sorting the herbs in the medicine den, Butterflies where tingling away in his stomach and he was so nervous he thought he was going to faint.

But he had to keep himself together for Swiftpaw's sake. He watched the sky darken and the stars come out, All of the clan went into there dens for along nights rest. Flamepaw wasn't in the mood to sleep, He was to nervous. So he waited outside the Apprentice den For Swiftpaw. and at Around moon-high he heard shuffling in the den.

"Swiftpaw, Are you awake?" He asked. Her eyes reflected from in the den and he heard her soft voice whisper "Yes, i will be out in a moment". His paws tingled as he waited and soon she Came out of the apprentices den looking more attractive then ever.

Her soft tortoiseshell Fur glowed in the moonlight and her brown eyes gazed into his green ones. He gulped trying to hold back As she laughed and padded toward the camp entrance.

As they walked Flamepaw tried to look away from her stunning beauty but Couldn't his eyes darted back and forth at her like an idiot.

She sat down beside the stream and curled her tail around her pretty little paws. Flamepaw sat down beside her, His paws shuffling on the wet moist soil. He smiled that dorky smile again And Swiftpaw brushed her paw across his face.

"All right Flamepaw, Whats that smile about. I know something's up" She purred, He looked down at his paws and blushed shyly.

"Come on You're my best friend you can tell me anything" She smiled licking his shoulder. Flamepaw sighed "Thats just it, Y, Y, your more then a best friend to me Swiftpaw.

You're the most gorges she-cat iv'e ever met. And i'm not just saying that, you really are" He mewed, Swiftpaw smiled and rolled her eyes at him.

"No really Swiftpaw, You've always looked out for me and always been there when i'm feeling sad or alone. I'll never forget the night when we were kits and you told me. 'Flamekit we are your family now. Wolfclan is your family, soon there will be more cats here. we can make a clan, Trust me Flamekit you're not alone'. It's those words that just kept me going i will never forget them".

He stopped to take a breath and Saw Swiftpaw looking at him with a seemingly Blank expression. He took a breath before continuing "You make me laugh sometimes and i feel like that night When we met in the Two-leg nest. My prayer was answered.

I wanted someone to come and comfort me, I needed a cat who i could trust and one who made me feel not alone anymore. And it was after that you came into my life, And brought me back out into the wild and Changed my life forever. Swiftpaw i love you with all my heart and i just want us to be together forever, Swiftpaw Will you be my mate?' He meowed.

She looked at him with her eyes clouded with emotion. She stood and padded up slowly to him and licked his cheek, "Yes Flamepaw i will" she hissed into his ear.

He felt every part of his body shiver with excitement. His heart thudded in his chest as her hugged her, Swiftpaw started to cry into his shoulder.

Knowing her sensitive emotions he was not surprised, But he couldn't help but start crying himself. This was the happiest moment of his life and for the first time his tears where not out of sadness.

But joy knowing he'd never be alone again. Smoke started pouring out of his nose as he felt his chest warm up, "Hay watch it Hot stuff you're going to set me on Fire" She pushed him onto the ground.

He laughed and tackled her "Well, that wouldn't be a good first night as mates now would it" He started to tickle her.

Swiftpaw giggled and squirmed under him and the two tickled each other, They rolled close to the river bank And Swiftpaw let out a surprised squeak as they fell in to the freezing cold water.

She quickly stood up remembering Flamepaw's fear of water, He was already standing up and shivering with his eyes shut tight. "F, Flamepaw?" She muttered padding closer to him, He suddenly opened his eyes and splashed her with his paw.

"Hay!" She meowed, He chuckled "I Got you" He muttered. She tackled him and they both spent hours splashing and swimming in the creek. Soon though they climbed up out of the water and cleaned the water off their fur.

Flamepaw looked at Swiftpaw "This was fun" He purred. "Yes it was my love" She licked his muzzle, "I'm surprised a stupid tom like me has a beautiful she-cat like you for a mate" He muttered.

"You're Not Stupid Flamepaw, your just handsome" She giggled. "And your beautiful" He replied, Swiftpaw kissed him on the muzzle and he did the same.

The two of them kissed and groomed each other as they laid there under the stars. And there little 'grooming' Session slowly turned to full out mating. Flamepaw's mind buzzed with the thought of her and him finally able to Grow up together. And he guessed they'd just made it official, He and Swiftpaw where truly mates.

(No details and unless your that Perverted go write your own fantasy in the 'M' section).

Flamepaw fell off of her and onto the soft muddy ground. His chest heaved as he tried to get his breath back, His head spun with Euphoria and he sat for a few moments before turning to Swiftpaw.

"That was just wonderful" He panted licking her cheek, She nodded still out of breath. He gazed up at the stars And smiled Thanking his ancestors for helping meet Swiftpaw. He felt slightly guilty though because he knew they weren't aloud to be mates till they where warriors. But who gave a dung, They would be warrior's tomorrow anyway.

"Well, I'm Ready for some sleep. Will need it because tomorrow is our ceremony" He meowed. Swiftpaw stood up and kissed him "I love you Flamepaw" She muttered.

"I love you to Swiftpaw" He replied.

The Next Day….

Flamepaw and Swiftpaw sat down in the middle Of camp, Littlestar Stood in front of them and smiled. "Well You two look happy, you guys excited to be Warriors" She asked.

They both nodded and Littlestar twitched her tail "And Flamepaw, your's is going to be a little different then most ceremonies. Since your Founder of Wolfclan i will be making you leader in a few days".

His eyes widened "So i will only be a warrior for a few days?" He meowed. "Yes" Littlestar meowed "I will announce it after I give Swiftpaw her name".

Littlestar looked up and Saw that Silverleaf And Smoky had been waiting for the announcement. Flamepaw suddenly got a glimpse of something out of the corner of his eye. He could have sworn he saw A black cat and a Brown cat watching from beside Warriors den; But as soon as he looked at them they vanished.

Was his mom and dad watching this?, He wondered looking back Littlestar. "I Littlestar, Leader Of Wolfclan, Call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentice's.

Swiftpaw and Flamepaw have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, And i command Swiftpaw and Flamepaw to you as Warriors in Swiftpaw's and Flamepaw's turn.

Swiftpaw do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Littlestar meowed.

"I do" Swiftpaw replied softly, "And Flamepaw. Do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend your clan, Even at the cost of your life?" Littlestar asked.

"I do" He mewed. "Then by the powers of Starclan i give you both Your warrior names. Swiftpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Swiftblaze. Starclan honors your Bravery And We welcome you as A full

Warrior of Wolfclan".

"And Flamepaw, From this moment until you have gotten your Leader name You will be known as Flamestripe, Starclan honors your Strength and power. And we welcome you as A full warrior of Wolfclan".

Littlestar Placed her muzzle on Swiftpaw's head for a few moments before doing the Same to Flamepaw. He listened as Smoky and Silverleaf Chanted There knew names.

"Now as you both Know he need to keep A Silent vigil Tonight at the entrance of camp. And until tomorrow You two must not say a word". Swiftblaze And Flamestripe both Nodded at the same time And padded toward the kill-pile for a bite to eat.

He closed his eyes lost in thought as he ate. 'Wow, first a get my mate then i become A warrior. Could this get any better?'. Littlestar then padded up to them, "Ok, before i start you silent vigil i want to ask you both one thing" She meowed.

"What?" Flamestripe replied, "What the heck where you two doing outside of Camp Last-night?" Littlestar asked. They both cringed with guilt, Littlestar then smiled "You both could wait till tomorrow could you?".

Flamestripe blushed and looked down at his paws Seeing that She Knew what they'd been up to. Littlestar chuckled and made her way back to the leaders den.

The Silent vigil was the worst, Staying up all those hours exhausted Them both, And to top it all off It was the coldest night of that year by far. Poor Swiftpaw and Him where Greeted that morning By Smoky who found them with ice stuck to their fur and ice hanging off there muzzles. But finally they where Warriors.

Epilogue.

Flamestripe Followed Smoky toward the burning Two-leg monster. Smoke rose from the wreckage and the disgusting scent of burning rubber Made Flamestripe gag, Smoky looked through the rubble to see if there was anyone alive inside.

A sudden Cry for help came from the rubble. Two cats One with Dark Grey fur, and the other with Snowy white fur: "Flamestripe, Help me lift this piece of Metal off them" Smoky cried, Flamestripe Grabbed one side of the Car-door and Smoky grabbed the other And they both lifted it off.

The two cats stood up and Brushed themselves off. The grey one had Blood dripping from a gash on his leg and the white one had a cut on her forehead that was dripping blood. "Are you ok, we have some herbs back at camp if you need some help with those…." Flamestripe trailed off.

These Two cats looked really familiar, The two gave him the same look. Flamestripe leaned over and sniffed them both and recognized the scent, It was his mothers. The smell he had not smelt in ages, All three of them Looked at each other in shock. "Greykit and Snowkit?" He hissed Softly, "Flamekit?" They smiled and the three of them hugged each other. "Your alive!" Flamestripe cried nuzzling there fur.

Snowkit smiled at him "I thought you died when mom dropped you" She mewed. "Nope, I was protected by the trees when they fell around me" He replied. "And what happened to you both?" He asked, "Well, Mom was really upset after dad died. We had been loners for moons and one day She just…" Snowkit started to cry.

Greykit looked up "She took her life" He mewed finishing off what Snowkit was saying. "Great Starclan, I'm so sorry" He meowed licking Snowkit in comfort, She looked up and wiped the tear from her eye. "We where loners until the Two-legs took us and locked us in cages. We soon got adopted by a older Two-leg who brought us to a new home. And Greykit started acting up because he was homesick and when The Two-leg became annoyed of his whimpering and meowing after about a year she put us in the two-leg monster and tried driving us to the shelter again.

And the car hit some ice and skidded off the road before crashing into the woods. And now we are here".

"Wow, You know what. I will tell you all about what happened to me when we get back to my clan and fix those wounds of yours" Flamestripe meowed. They both nodded and Flamestripe, Smoky, Greykit and Snowkit made there way back to camp.

(So thats it guys i couldn't make this story any longer. Thanks for the comments, i hope you liked it. This story has been setting records for me. 8 comments and 1,145 views as of right now. Normally my stores get like 20 views. this was a real break through for me and i'm glad i had help writing this. It was funny because this story started back in 2012 when i was kinda just testing the idea of Flamestripe's origin. i would kinda just toy with it a little then sh*t can the idea. Then finally after seeing the fail of my old story's i decided to do a reboot.

and thats when this old idea got turned into this successful story. So anyway guys thanks for all off this. it took me since may i think to right this. its now December and I'm finally done. So i'd like to thank. Blacky, Creamfire25 And my good role-play friend Kaylaj1011 for helping me with this. and until next book number two starts. Flamestripe of wolfclan out!).


End file.
